In this research we will investigate the applicability of 3- dimensional parameters to the structure-activity modelling of mutagenicity. The mutagenic endpoints will be the Ames test, and either the mouse lymphoma or the Syrian hamster ovary cell assay. The parameters to be investigated will include polarizability, electronic charges, moments of inertia and functions of these, area, volume, and molecular cross-sectional area.